gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Comeback der Teufelin
|Nächste= }} Das Comeback der Teufelin ist die dreizehnte Folge von der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Sue täuscht eine Depression vor und Will nimmt sie eine Woche mit in den Glee Club. Sam will unbedingt Quinns Liebe zu ihm aufrecht halten und gründet deshalb das "Justin Bieber Erlebnis", alle anderen Jungs - außer Finn - treten später auch bei, da sie ebenfalls ihre Freundinnen beeindrucken wollen. Rachel bezahlt Brittany dafür, dass sie ihre Klamotten in der Schule trägt, damit diese beliebt werden und sie selbst zur Stilikone der Schule wird, jedoch geht der Plan nach hinten los. Santana kann schließlich Sam davon überzeugen, dass Quinn ihn betrügt und ist daraufhin Sams neue Freundin. Handlung thumb|left|SueWill wird von Emma aus seiner Unterrichtsstunde geholt. Becky hat in Sues Tagebuch einen Eintrag gefunden, aus dem zu schließen ist, dass Sue Selbstmord begehen könnte. Um das zu vermeiden, fahren Will und Emma in ihre Wohnung und finden sie liegend auf ihrem Bett. Sie ist am Leben, bemitleidet sich aber selbst, weil sie nach den verlorenen Nationals keinen Sinn mehr in ihrem Leben sieht. Will und Emma sind wütend darüber, dass sie ihnen mit der Selbstmorddrohung so viel Angst eingejagt hat. thumb|Sam und QuinnSam ist glücklich mit Quinn zusammen und will auch nicht den Gerüchten trauen, dass zwischen ihr und Finn wieder etwas läuft und war auch nicht eifersüchtig, als Finn einmal einen Kaugummi verschluckt hat und Quinn ihn geküsst hat, um den Kaugummi aus seinem Mund zu holen. Deshalb denkt er, dass er Quinn letztendlich für sich einnimmt, wenn er Lieder eines Rock-N-Roll Künstlers singt und für Sam ist niemand mehr Rock-N-Roll als Justin Bieber. Deshalb gründet er seine Ein-mann-Band "The Justin Bieber Experience (Das Justin Bieber Erlebnis)" und findet begeisterte Fans und ist sich deshalb sicher, dass er auch damit bei Quinn landen wird, die sich noch nicht sicher ist, ob sie seinen Vorschlag annehmen soll zum Keramikmalen zu gehen. Emma, Sue und Will beschließen, dass Sue für eine Woche dem Glee Club beim performen zusehen wird, da es ihr vielleicht aus ihrer Depression hilft. Die Mitglieder der New Directions sind darüber nicht erfreut, aber Will sagt, er habe es beschloßen und damit sei es entschieden. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe verkündet Will die Gegner für die Regionals: Die Dalton Academy Warblers und Aural Intensitythumb|left|Sam singt "Baby". Die New Directions denken, dass es hart wird zu gewinnen, da die Warblers mit Blaine und Kurt zwei starke Sänger und Aural Intensity schon ein Gegner bei den letzten Regionals waren und dort die New Directions geschlagen haben. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass das Thema für die diesjährigen Regionals "Hymne" lautet. Danach stellt Sam "The Justin Bieber Experience" vor und singt Baby. Die Mädels sind gleich begeistert und nach und nach scheint es auch den Jungs zu gefallen. Nach den Proben kommen Artie, Mike und Puck zu ihm und sagen, dass sie gerne seiner Band beitreten würden und sie durch ihn erst festgestellt haben, wie cool Justin Bieber eigentlich ist.thumb|"The Justin Bieber Experience" Rachel bezahlt Brittany dafür, dass sie sich so kleidet wie sie, damit ihr Look beliebt wird und sie so ein "Comeback" schafft. Natürlich ist sie entsetzt, als Brittany die Stulpen an den Armen trägt und am nächsten Tag alle mit Stulpen an den Armen herumlaufen. Sue will den Glee Club von innen zerstören und fragt deshalb zuerst Mercedes und dann Rachel, wie man eine Diva wird. Die beiden fühlen sich geehrt, dass Sue gerade sie fragt, Sue behauptet den beiden gegenüber aber auch immer, dass die andere gesagt hat, dass sie untalentiert sei. Rachel und Mercedes begegnen sich wütend im Flur und beschließen ein Diva-Off zu singen, um herauszufinden, werthumb|left|Rachel und Mercedes nach ihrem Diven-Off die größte Diva der New Directions ist. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe singt "The Justin Bieber Experience" den Song Somebody to Love. Danach haben Rachel und Mercedes ihr Diven-Off und singen Take Me or Leave Me, fallen sich aber nach dem Song beide lachend in die Arme. Sue ist entsetzt, da sie dachte, sie hätte Rachel und Mercedes gegeneinander aufgebracht hat, aber Will sagt, dass es soetwas wie Hass nicht im Glee Club gibt.thumb|"This Little Light Of Mine" Will nimmt später Sue mit zu einer Krankenstation für krebkskranke Kinder mit, denen er öfters vorsingt. Gemeinsam mit Sue und den Kindern singt er This Little Light of Mine. Rachel bezahlt Brittany wieder dafür, dass sie in ihrem Look herumläuft. Brittany erwähnt aber nie, dass sie den Look von Rachel hat und Brittany wird deshalb zur absoluten Trendsetterin und alle Mädchen laufen im gleichen Stil herum. Rachel ist entsetzt, Brittanthumb|left|200px|Lauren bei ihrem Soloy will ihr aber nicht das Geld zurückgeben. Lauren will unbedingt ein Solo im Glee Club singen und sie gesteht Puck, dass sie unglaublich nervös ist. Puck gibt ihr den Ratschlag, sich die anderen Leute in Unterwäsche vorzustellen. Danach singt Lauren schließlich ihr erstes Solo I Know What Boys Like. Santana redet daraufhin auf Sam ein, dass Quinn ihn wirklich betrügt. Sam weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. thumb|Finn und Rachel bei "SING"Sue bedankt sich später in der Schule bei Will, dass er sie mit zu den Kindern genommen hat. Sie hat auch ihre eigene Vorstellung, was die Glee Kids bei ihrer nächsten Probe singen sollen, da ihrer Meinung noch keine richtige Hymne in dieser Woche gesungen. Deshalb singen die New Directions SING. thumb|left|Sam macht mit Quinn Schluss.Quinn trifft sich auf dem Gang mit Sam, aber dieser macht ihr gleich klar, dass sie nicht zum Keramikmalen gehen werden und dass er auch nicht mehr ihr Freund ist, sondern der von Santana und lässt Quinn zurück. Rachel schlägt bei der nächsten Glee Probe vor, dass sie bei den Regionals selbstgeschriebene Songs singen sollten, aber alle anderen sind dagegen und für den "My Chethumb|Sue sagt, dass sie jetzt Coach bei Aural Intensity istmical Romance" Song. Nach den Glee Proben, nachdem die Schüler aus dem Raum sind, verabschiedet Will Sue aus dem Glee Club und sagt, dass sie jederzeit willkommen ist, aber Sue sagt, dass dies Spionage wäre, da sie jetzt Coach von Aural Intensity ist. Rachel und Finn treffen im Flur aufeinander. Rachel sagt, dass er jetzt sicher glücklich ist, weil Quinn jetzt nicht mehr mit Sam zusammen ist und er sie jetzt haben kann, Finn geht aber gar nicht auf das Thema ein und sagt, dass er ihre Idee mit den eigenen Songs cool findet und dass sie dies auch machen sollte und so vielleicht ihr Comeback schafft. Verwendete Musik *'Baby' von Justin Bieber feat. Ludacris, gesungen von Sam Evans *'Somebody to Love' von Justin Bieber, gesungen von The Justin Bieber Experience *'Take Me or Leave Me' aus Rent, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Mercedes Jones *'I Know What Boys Like' von The Waitresses, gesungen von Lauren Zizes mit Tina Cohen-Chang und Brittany Pierce *'SING' von My Chemical Romance, gesungen von New Directions mit Sue Sylvester Unveröffentlichte Songs *'This Little Light of Mine' von Harry Dixon Loes, gesungen von Will Schuester und Sue Sylvester mit den Krankenhauspatienten - und pflegern Gast & Nebendarsteller *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Charlene Amoia' als Schwester Bailey Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Chris Colfer' als Kurt Hummel *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel Trivia *Die Episode sahen in den USA 10.53 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das ist die zweite Nicht-Tributepisode, die mehr als einen Song eines bestimmtn Künstlers beinhaltet. Zuvor war es Viel Theater! (Lady GaGa und KISS), gefoglt von New New York (Petula Clark) und Bash (wo drei der Songs aus Musicals sind, die von Stephen Sondheim geschrieben wurden). *Viele Fans nannten die Episode "Justin Bieber"-Tribut, da zwei Songs von ihm sind und weil er selbst die Episodenhandlung beeinflusste. *Ryan Murphy wollte, dass Justin Bieber in der Episode auftritt, der aber nur mitmachte, wenn Cheryl Cole als "heiße Lehrerin" ebenfalls auftritt. *Lauren Zizes hat in diese Folge ihr erstes und einziges Solo. *Als Mercedes und Rachel Take Me or Leave Me aus dem Broadwaymusical "Rent" singen, singt Rachel den Part von Maureen Johnson, die ursprünglich von Idina Menzel gespielt wurde, welche wiederum Rachels Mutter, Shelby Corcoran, in der Serie spielt. *Während Take Me or Leave Me tragen Quinn und Santana Beinlinge an ihren Armen und kopieren damit Brittanys Accessoires. *Kurt ist zum ersten Mal abwesend, wird aber erwähnt. *Pucks "Bieber Haar" ist an seiner Jacke angebracht. *In der letzten Szene trägt Rachel das gleiche Kleid, das sie bei River Deep - Mountain High in Duette anhatte. *Richtige Patienten der Krebs- und Blutkrankheitenstation des Kinderkrankenhauses L.A. spielten die Kinder der pädiatrischen Krebsstation des Lima-Krankenhauses. *Am Ende der Folge sagt Sue, dass die New Directions nie wieder eine Nummer von Justin Bieber bringen sollen. Bis zur vierten Staffel haben sie dieses Versprechen auch gehalten. *Rachels "To Do-Liste" beinhaltet "Celine Dions Geburtstag", "erneute Freundschaftsanfrage Barbra Sreisand" und "Avatar auf Eis vorsingen". *Wenn Santana mit Sam in der Bibliothek redet, sagt sie "make no mistake (mach keinen Fehler)", ein Duett, welches sie später in Die Diva in dir singen. Kulturelle Referenzen *Sues Spitzname für Will, "SpongeHair SquareChin (Schwammhaar Blockkinn)", ist eine Parodie auf die Serie "SpongeBob Schwammkopf". *In Quinns Spind sind einige verklebte Notizen, von denen eine "A Fuschia Elephant" erwähnt. Das ist ein unveröfentlichter Kurzfilm, den Dianna Agron geschrieben hat, bei dem sie das Set und die Kostüme entwarf, Regie führte und mitspielte. Eine andere sagt "Call Charlie", was, laut Dianna, der Name von vielen Charkteren in von ihr geschriebenen Geschichten war und der das männliche Gegenstück zu ihr selbst ist sowie sie in der Vergangenheit. Fehler *Nach SING geht Quinn zu Sam und trägt schwarze Leggings. Bei den Glee Club-Proben, nachdem sie sich getrennt haben, hat sie rote Leggins an. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2